Tengo miedo
by Zule-chan
Summary: Te quiero papi -murmuro la niña entre sueños...Yo también te quiero, mi niña -dijo Naruto, para después, abrazando a su hija, caer en un profundo, pero dulce sueño.-


Tengo Miedo

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto Uzumaki miro a la pequeña rubia que tenia enfrente con algo de enojo.

Maldición, como odiaba cuando Sakura se tardaba de mas en el hospital.

Hikari, ¿que haces despierta tan noche? ¿Y por que estas en la habitación de papi y mami?-Pregunto el rubio a su pequeña hija de 5 años, Hikari Uzumaki, una niña rubia de ojos jade ,traviesa y alegre, hija de el y su querida esposa, Sakura Uzumaki.-

Es que tengo miedo-dijo la pequeña Uzumaki sujetando con fuerza en su pecho, un oso de ese momento, el estomago de la pequeña, rugió un poco.- Y hambre -dijo un poco sonrojada, Naruto solo suspiro.-

Vale, te daré algo de comer, y después, te vas a la cama-Dijo Naruto levantándose de su querida cama, aunque apenas eran las 10:00, el ya llevaba rato dormido, y le costaba trabajo levantarse de su querida cama.-

Pero, ¿Puedo dormir contigo? ...Anda, solo por hoy... -suplico la rubia a su padre, este solo suspiro.-

Ya que -dijo Naruto un poco fastidiado, normalmente, Sakura se ocupaba de Hikari, ya que a el se le daban mal los niños. Y por su trabajo de Hogake, apenas y pasaba tiempo en la casa, pero hoy, Sakura le había llamado avisándole que llegaría un poco tarde, y que por favor, cuidara de Hikari un rato en lo que ella llegaba, y a el no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar.-

Se puso sus pantuflas y empezó a caminar asía la cocina, seguido de Hikari. Y al llegar ahí, prendió la luz.

Bien, y ¿Que quieres que te prepare? -le pregunto Naruto a la pequeña Hikari, esta se puso a pensar mientras Naruto sonreia, tenia la misma expresión de Sakura cuando pensaba.-

¡Ramen!-grito la pequeña rubia con estrellitas en los ojos, si, ella había heredado el amor al ramen igual a su padre.-

Naruto sonrió, con estrellitas en los ojos... se notaba a lenguas que ellos eran padre e hija.

Buena elección, hija mía,solo no le digas a mama por que se enoja-dijo Naruto sonriendo le tiernamente a Hikari, alborotándole con su mano el pelo, Hikari solo rió alegremente.-

Después de terminarse su exquisito ramen, Hikari, extrañamente se quedo dormida. Naruto solo rio, la niña no podía aguantar mas rato despierta después de las 10.

Que se le va a hacer -dijo el rubio tomando su hija entre sus brazos y cargándola al estilo princesa, empezo a subir escaleras arriba, asía su habitación.-

Una vez ahi, puso delicadamente a Hikari en la cama, y la tapo lentamente con la cobija, protegiéndola del frió de la noche.

Se le quedo mirando unos segundos, viendo su expresión relajada y feliz, al parecer, estaba teniendo un dulce sueño.

Te quiero papi -murmuro la niña entre sueños, dejando a un muy sorprendido Naruto, poco a poco su expresión de sorpresa, se convirtió en una tierna sonrisa, y dándole un beso en la frente a Hikari, se acostó junto a ella y la abrazo.-

Yo también te quiero, mi niña -dijo Naruto, para después, abrazando a su hija, caer en un profundo, pero dulce sueño.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura abrió lentamente la puerta, y la volvió a cerrar de la misma manera, esperando no despertar ni a su esposo, ni a su hija.

Se había tardado mucho en el hospital, puesto que ya, eran las 12:00.

Dejando su abrigo en el perchero y quitándose los zapatos, Sakura empezó a caminar asía la cocina, para tomar un vaso de agua y después, comenzar a subir escaleras arriba, así la habitación de su hija, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Una vez ahí, abrió lentamente la puerta, para no despertarla, y se sorprendió cuando no vio rastros de la rubia en su cama.

Preocupada, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su esposo, para preguntar por la niña, y al llegar, abrió la puerta con poca delicadeza, y se sorprendió por lo que vio ahi.

Naruto, estaba abrazando a Hikari, y los 2, sonreían tiernamente.

Su expresión de asombro, cambio por una sonrisa tierna, y recargando se contra la pared del cuarto, contemplo un poco mas la escena,agradeciendo de no haberlos despertado.

Unos segundos después,se cambio de ropa y se puso su pijama, para después acostarse en la cama, y abrazar a su hija y esposo, al igual que ellos, cayendo en un profundo pero dulce sueño.


End file.
